


Caught my baby crying.

by larryaresoulmates



Series: Larry Stylinson Drabbles [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Drabble, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Short Story, larry are parents, larry stylinson - Freeform, literally larents, louis sings a lullaby, no smut but it is mentioned, one direction - Freeform, twinkle twinkle little star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryaresoulmates/pseuds/larryaresoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{This idea is mine.}</p><p>{Prompt: Louis and Harry's baby boy won't stop crying. Harry does everything humanly possible to calm him down but he gives up and carries him to their room. He is surprised to find out that the only thing that can soothe him is Louis' singing.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught my baby crying.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of my drabbles serie. To request, or more like suggest, an idea you can comment it on any of the drabbles or on the picture on instagram under this tag #larryaresoulmatesdrabblerequests. If I like it I'll write it and I'll give you credits for the prompt. I'll write drabbles with my own ideas too.

Harry is finally back home. One week after him and Louis got his lovely new born at the adoption center the curly haired boy had to go to Holmes Chapel for five days to solve some family business, aka the death of an aunt. It's not that Harry wasn't sorry for her death, but he honestly didn't know her that much, she was a political aunt as some people call it, the wife of his uncle. It was so freaking hard for him to leave his husband and new baby alone, but he had to go because his mother did love the woman and she needed him. He was supposed to go to Holmes Chapel for a week but after he showed his mom pictures of Edlliam, as they decided to call the baby because of the union of their midnames, Edward and William; and ranted a lot about how cute and simply facinating he was, his mom let him go back to London earlier.

So again, Harry is finally back home and Louis couldn't be happier. Harry didn't tell him he would be back so it was an incredible surprise when he opened the door and found his lovely husband standing there. He jumped into his arms, wrapping his legs around his waist, and kissed him senseless.

"Im so glad you're back Haz, I missed you a lot. And Ed did too." He says after getting off him, Harry hugging him close to his chest and kissig the top of his head.

"I missed you a lot, and Lliam too." 

"We have to agree on just one nickname or call him his whole name." He says and chuckles.

"I agree on you calling him Ed because you love me and I call him Lliam because I love you."

"You're so dumb Harry, why did I even marry you?" They laugh at that and kiss one more time.

Harry arrived at almost 11am so they decide none of them will be cooking and just order some Chinese food. After they eat Edlliam wakes up and Harry feeds him one of his bottles as Louis takes a shower. When Louis is out he tip toes to the living room barefoot and with only a towel wrapped around himself to check on the babies, because yes, Harry is a baby too. He can't help the fond filled grin that takes over his features when he sees Harry talking slowly to the baby as Ed only looks at him with wide light brown eyes and a parted mouth. Harry notices Louis staring and smiles towards him.

"I was telling him to go to sleep."

"He is one week old Harold, it's not like he'll get up and go to his room." He says with playfull sass and smiles. "Just put him in the cot, he must be full and he looks sleepy. He's sleeping most of the time anyways."

"You must have figured out a lot of stuff about baby care this days I was gone." Harry says standing up and walking to the baby's room.

"Of course I did, I even read that book about being a parent you bought." He smiles and Harry grins back before putting the small human being on his cradle. He admires at him for a few seconds and then turns to Louis who is leaning against the door frame. He turns on the baby monitor before walking towards his petite husband who is still in only a towel.

When they reach their bedroom Harry pulls the towel off his body and Louis literally giggles at the thought of doing something while there's a baby in the room besides theirs. But he doesn't really complain when minutes later Harry is eating him out and then making love to him.

-

The afternoon is spent lazily, watching movies, cuddling and playing around with the baby. Well, the most you can play with a new born, but anyways, the simple fact of staring at him brings them joy. 

When night arrives Louis warns Harry about Edlliam's night tantrum. Of course Harry knew of them but these days he was away they were more frequent, maybe he just missed his other daddy. Louis tells him he found out Ed doesn't always cry because of hunger, sometimes he just cries because he's in an uncomfortable position, or he feels lonely or he just wants to see them. Louis tells him how the second night he was crying unstoppably and as soon as he saw Louis stand above his crib he calmed down. 

"He is a weird baby." Louis says and they chuckle.

"We love him that way." Harry says putting on some pijama bottoms and laying besides Louis. "Hey Lou..."

"Hm?" 

"I wanna take care of him tonight, you were alone these past days and I think you deserve some rest, so if you hear him crying don't worry; I'll take care of it." He kisses his husband's head, who is now laying on his chest.

"Thank you so much Harry. I love you." He looks up and Harry pecks his lips.

"I love you too." 

\- 

Harry tried everything but Edlliam wouldn't calm down. He showed up and he didn't stop crying, he changed his position but he didn't stop crying, he warmed up a bottle for him but he wasn't hungry. The only option left of the ones Louis gave him was that the baby was alone, so he took him in his arms and sat at the rocking chair besides his cot; it didn't work either. He really didn't want to wake Louis up but he couldn't let the baby like that, he thought about the millionth ways he could make it up to Louis for this as he walked towards their bedrrom.

"Lou..." The smaller man instantly woke up to his husband's voice and his baby's cries. "I tried everything you said but he won't calm down, a-and I don't know what to do. Sorry for waking you up babe." He says rocking the baby softly as he keeps on screaming.

"It's alright Haz." He sits up on the bed with a small smile and holds his arms out, Harry walks towards him and places Edlliam into Louis' arms before sitting in front of them.

"What's wrong Ed? Why are you so upset huh?" He asks the crying kid but he won't calm down. "Maybe he just wants me to sing."

"Sing?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, one day he was really desperate and upset and I started singing a lullaby for him and he calmed down and went back to sleep. I don't know, maybe he's bored and wants me to entertain him." He says and they laugh at the thought, but Edlliam is still crying so Louis clears his throat before starting to sing .

"Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are." He sings quietly as he rocks their baby back and forth. "Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky." Edlliam's sobs die down until he's silently staring at Louis with interest. "When the blazing sun is gone, when he nothing shines upon. Then you show your little light. Twinkle, twinkle all the night." Harry is honestly more in love that he has ever been. Louis looks so soft and just so parental and Edlliam is such a beautiful boy and seeing this scene feels like a blessing for him, his two favorite people sharing a moment so beautiful, it honestly makes him want to cry. 

He has always loved Louis' voice, even though the smaller boy doesn't like singing a lot because he doesn't think he has the talent and he has even said his voice is ugly, but Harry adores it and after this he does even more. As Harry's thoughts wander and he admires what happens in front of him, Louis finishes the song and smiles up at him, his baby blue eyes meeting Harry's green ones.

"He's alright now. Just let me take him back to his cot." He stands up slowly and leaves the room, coming back soon after and sitting back in front of Harry. "You can sing for him too, that's the method I forgot to mention." He giggles.

"Louis that was so beautiful I feel like crying."

"Awh, c'mon Haz. You sing better than I. You'll probably make him calm down in half the time."

"But I wanna see you sing for him." He says fondly and Louis can't help but blush, because yes, even after 5 years of being married he still blushes.

"I've got no problem with that." He says and Harry lays down beside him, Louis instantly laying down back on his chest.

"Can I film next time?"

"Shut up your cheesy ass and go to sleep Horton." Louis says slapping his chest playfully.

"I'll take that as a "yes,of course you can Harry, I love you" because Imma do it anyways and I know you love me." Harry says and they laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I admit that I don't know a lot about babies and that's why I made this the most general I could, title is from Omen by Disclousure and Sam Smith and sorry if this is just way too fluffy, I tend to do that. Anyways, I hope you liked this drabble, it's a bit long for a drabble though but I don't consider it a One Shot.


End file.
